The Apartment Wars
by GenesisAndFriends
Summary: As the ninja attempt to pay rent for their swanky apartment, four best friends find themselves in the lowest of the low. But when the ninja need a place to stay, will the girls jump to their rescue? Rated T to be safe. Written by Nya (not from Ninjago, my name's really Nya!)
1. Living Quarters

"Well guys? What do you think?" Kai asked his teammates and best friends. They had just bought an apartment that was totally out of their price range while they stayed in Ninjago City. But he had just proposed a plan.

"I like it!" Jay announced, still ogling over the video games their new apartment had.

"It seems like an adequate plan," Zane nodded.

"I don't know if we can pull it off . . ." Cole muttered, looking at Kai dubiously.

"Come on, Cole! This is the perfect place for me to train!" Lloyd begged, but in reality, his eleven year old mind was focused on the video games.

"Okay, I'll go over the plan again," Kai sighed. "We each get part-time jobs in order to pay the rent. We put everything we earn in this jar and this red line marks when we've accumulated enough. We need you if we're going to do this, Cole! You game?"

Cole sighed. "Fiiiiiiiiiine! But I have a bad feeling about this . . "

* * *

"Well girls? What do you think?" Eliza asked her most best friends in the whole world. She had just bought them an apartment in Ninjago City while they figured themselves out.

"It's, uh, nice?" Daisey said, trying to be polite.

"Cozy?" Vanessa shrugged. At least she wasn't lying.

"Affordable?" Stephanie teased, always jumping at the chance to annoy her older sister.

Eliza sighed. "Look, I know it's a tiny, one room, apartment, but it's all we got and yes, Stephanie, it's all we can afford."

"I guess we should try and make the best of it," Daisey commented, flopping onto the old couch in the corner.

Stephanie tried looking out the window, but could only see a brick wall. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Ellie." Upon receiving a glad from Eliza, Stephanie shut up.

Vanessa sighed. They would need mega patience to be able to survive this.

**(Author's Note: This story is going to go along the plotline of the second season, except some big differences, including my OCs.)**


	2. Stephanie VS Robbers

Stephanie went out, exploring the city. She and Eliza had lived in Jamanakai Village before this, and she had never been to the big city before. She walked briskly along the sidewalk, hoping for a glimpse of something interesting.

Suddenly, she heard a scream. She darted into an alleyway and saw three men attacking a lady. Stephanie looked around. No one else seemed to care. "Insensitive jerks," Stephanie muttered, then louder said, "Hey! Give the lady her purse back!"

The men just laughed. One of them stomped up to Stephanie. "This . . . May not have been my best idea . . ." She muttered, as she didn't know any martial arts. She swerved as the man threw a punch at her head. She just kept dodging until she realized this would just go on forever. "Here goes nothing!" She slammed her fist into his head. The man seemed stunned, and so was Stephanie. Then she grinned and kept dodging and punching.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an engine behind them. Stephanie made the mistake of turning to look, and was punched in the face. She stumbled backwards and saw that a boy around her age on a pizza delivery scooter. He chased the three men away. "Thank you . . . Pizza Ninja," the lady said when the boy gave back her purse.

But he didn't leave. He just got off his scooter and grinned at Stephanie. "That was pretty good."

Stephanie blushed, something she didn't do often. "Oh, you think so? I-I'm Stephanie, by the way. Stephanie Jones."

"I'm Jay, Jay Walker," the boy replied. "Master of Lightni- Hey, stop laughing!" Stephanie couldn't help it. His name was so funny! Jay rolled his eyes. "Well, like I said, you did pretty well. Possible ninja potential; if you hadn't let your guard down."

"Hey, that was your fault!" Stephanie retorted, but with a twinkle in her eye. "You revved your engine!"

Jay just grinned. "So sue me. Ninjas can't get distracted like that."

"Well, I'm not becoming a ninja anytime soon," Stephanie sighed. "Guess I'll see you around, Blue boy?"

"Sure, Freckle Face!" And Jay rode away.

Stephanie frowned. She liked her freckles!


	3. Not a Party

Eliza waited for everyone else to get back. She didn't feel like going out. Anyways, she was in the middle of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix! She had to find out what happened! And hopefully, they killed off that horrible Umbridge woman . . .

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Eliza put down her book and went to open the door, wondering who it could be. They didn't know anyone yet! She opened the door and saw . . . The red ninja?

"Hello, I'm Kai Flames, Master of Fire and I'm here for the party?" The ninja said, looking around the one room apartment.

"Uh, sorry Kai, you've got the wrong place," Eliza replied. "My name's Eliza Jones."

"Shoot, I'm sorry," Kai muttered, looking at a slip of paper in his hand, then at the door. "But they said 9109 Palindrome Road?"

"Hehe," Eliza looked over at his paper and flipped it upside down. "More like 6016 Palindrome Road," she giggled.

"Oh, thanks," Kai blushed.

"Anytime. But why are you going to a party?" Eliza asked.

Kai sighed. "Well . . . Since our flying ship got destroyed by the Devourer, we got an apartment. But being a ninja doesn't exactly pay the bills, so-"

"So you all got day jobs?" Eliza finished. "Why not just get a cheap lousy apartment like this one?" She gestured around. "Lame, but habitable."

"We're training a new ninja. He's got all the powers of all the ninja! But he's just a little kid, and we kinda need a good training course," Kai replied.

"Cool! I'd love to be a ninja, it looks fun," Eliza commented.

"It's not all fun and games. But yeah, it's pretty fun," Kai smiled. "Okay, I have to get to this party. Ugh, I just hope I don't need to be the Human Pinata again . . . Don't ask."

"Okay, um, bye Kai!" Eliza waved as he left. She had to admit, Kai might be just a little bit cute.


	4. Robber, Meet Vanessa

Vanessa skipped along the sidewalk, texting Stephanie. Apparently, she had just met a ninja! That was so crazy!

Suddenly, Vanessa bumped into someone, causing them both to fall over. Sitting up, she saw it was a bank robber! She let out a high pitched scream. She was too young to die! Just thinking of death made her feel faint . . .

"Hey! Get back here!" A boy in a black ninja suit ran towards them. He took the robber by the arm and then, almost instantly, police cars surrounded the area. The ninja handed the robber off to the police. He then offered a hand to Vanessa.

Vanessa took his hand and pulled herself up. "Thank you so much, um . . .?"

"Oh, I'm Cole Stone," the boy said, pulling off his mask. "Master of Earth."

"Well, thank you, Cole." Vanessa leaned over and kissed Cole on each cheek. "I'm Vanessa Black, aspiring singer!"

Cole looked amused. "Oh, really?"

"Yep! My friends and I came to Ninjago City to get ourselves sorted out, y'know, get jobs and stuff. But my dream has always been to become a singer, so I'm signing up for the first musical, talent show, or anything I can!" Vanessa explained, grinning widely.

"If you become famous, I will buy your albums," Cole replied, grinning back.

"Aw thank you!" Vanessa blushed. "I loved it when you and the ninja defeated the Great Devourer. It was amazing."

"Thanks! Everyone thinks Lord Garmadon did it, but he never would've been able to if we hadn't done most of the work!" Cole complained.

"I know right? I mean, all he did was holding the weapons and jump off a building!" Vanessa agreed.

Cole laughed. "Totally! Listen, I gotta get back to, uh,"he gestured behind him, at the bank.

"Oh! Right. Uh, yeah, here's my number," Vanessa said, jotting it down on a slip of paper. "Call me maybe?" Then she skipped away.

Cole whistled. What a girl.


End file.
